Dis lui toi que je t'
by Calamithy
Summary: Duo réfléchit à son couple. Et je dis bien couple.[yaoi] Il voit ce qui l'a mené où il est et est sur le point de prendre une décision... Lisez les avertissements.


**Disclaimers** : **Gundam Wing appartient à Sunrise, Bandaï et la Setsu Agency**.C juste1 fiction – na moi, elle lol- sans le moindre profit si ce n'est un sourire ou une review, c mieux que des$ non ?

**Auteur** : Mithy la fronde lol

**Genre** : Sérieux et je n'en dis pas plus. 2 précisions cpdt : C pas une deathfic et c une semi songfic.

**Rating** : R pour propos parfois crus le mot cul et baise employé 5 fois (la fin du monde lol)

**Avertissements** : Duo a parfois un langage pas super mais vous comprendrez pourquoi. C'est pas tout le temps bien sûr mais c'est parfois, ça peut déranger alors je le dis. Il appelle un chat un chat.

**Couple **: 2x1x2 ? 1x2x1 ? A voir, selon votre interprétation. Ma réponse en fin de lecture.

**Spoilers** : pas vraiment, juste une phrase de Duo tirée de Endless.

**Dédicace** : à ma **Zorky** na moi que j'm et à ma **Lilith.**

**Dédicace spéciale** : à **Oliv** qui a lu ce truc en premier jet. Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis.

**Mot spécial à une demoiselle pas gentille qui se reconnaîtra** : Si t'es là M et si tout va bien, check FFnet à partir de dimanche pour UMS. Chu la dormeuse.

Hey ! Un imprévu m'a fait décaler mon départ alors j'ai des idées et j'écris ! 'tention c'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude et en même temps…

Mah vous verrez !

**_En gras dans le texte_ : les paroles de la chanson**

**Pour ceux qui relisent l'histoire : j'ai rendu la mise en page plus sympa !**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**

_**Dis-lui toi que je t'aime  
Ou programme-moi sur IBM  
Je n'aimerais pas le blesser  
Je m'rends compte que, pour compte, nous l'avons laissé**_

**Vanessa Paradis, Dis-lui toi que je t'aime. Paroles et musiques Serge Gainsbourg.**

**_¤_**

**Dis-lui toi que je t'…**

¤

**L2, mi AC 198, appt de Duo Maxwell**

**Pov de Duo Maxwell, devant son ordi, sur le point de consulter ses mails.**

**¤**

**¤¤¤¤ Temps présent ¤¤¤¤**

Ça me brasse…

Ça me brasse de.. d'aim.. quelqu'un dans le vide.

_D'aim.. ? Ah bon ?_

Quand on… on ne compte pas…

Ai-je compté ?

_C'est quoi ces questions ?_

_Est-ce que je sais ce que je veux au moins ?_

Ça me brasse de me faire chier à essayer de comprendre.

Marre de nager à contre-courant.

D'essayer de comprendre pourquoi il fait ci,

pourquoi il fait ça.

_Ben voyons…_

Marre de me mettre à sa place.

Vraiment ?

Marre de ce poids.

_Marre, hein ?_

Marre d'essayer d'analyser une situation,

d'essayer de faire preuve de « maturité. » et de « compréhension »

…

Ce culot…

Ça me brasse…

_Ça me brasse…_

_

* * *

_

¤¤¤ Flash-back ¤¤¤

¤

Heero et moi on est plus ou moins ensemble depuis deux ans et demi.

Fin AC 195.

_Plus ou moins oui._

On va dire que, pendant ce qu'on a appelé l'« Opération Météore » on s'est rencontré – je lui ai tiré dessus pour sauver une jolie princesse.

Vous connaissez l'histoire.

On va dire qu'à un moment on s'est mutuellement sauvé la vie.

On va dire qu'à un moment j'ai regretté de l'avoir épargné.

On va dire que lui aussi a dû le penser.

Cela dit

Peu après…

Enfin…

…

On va dire qu'on a baisé comme jamais on aurait cru.

_Ok._

* * *

On va dire que j'étais ni homo, ni bi, ni hétéro et que lui j'en savais rien.

On va dire que j'avais eu une montée d'adrénaline, envie d'évacuer cette tension de mon corps et de mon pantalon merdique.

On va dire que le « petit » oiseau avait envie de sortir de son spandex.

On va dire que c'était soit se sauter dessus, soit se sauter à la gorge : le choix avait été vite fait.

On va dire qu'à un moment, une certaine partie de mon anatomie avait regretté d'avoir cédé à ses impulsions et que la sienneaussi.

_Il ne devait pas y avoir ça dans le manuel du parfait soldat._

On va dire qu'on avait eu beau s'ignorer le lendemain, ça ne nous avait pas empêchés de recommencer.

On va dire que c'est cette année-là qu'on a commencé à avoir cette relation.

Enfin… on va appeler ça comme ça.

* * *

On va dire qu'après avoir gagné la guerre on s'était plus ou moins perdu de vus. 

Non c'est pas vrai.

On va dire que Heero était venu de temps en temps me rejoindre sur L2 où je vivais avec Hilde.

On va dire que la jolie demoiselle m'aimait beaucoup mais qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de moi.

On va dire que je préfère me dire ça, comme ça je me persuade qu'à aucun moment elle n' a pleuré pour moi.

* * *

On va dire que, quand il est venu me voir pour la première fois à l'usine de recyclage, 

quand il m'a trouvé sur un tas de Gundanium,

j'ai senti sa présence.

_Sensation viscérale ou vicieuse ? Les deux ?_

On va dire que je n'étais même pas étonné, allez savoir pourquoi.

_Parce que._

On va dire qu'avant de me dire bonjour il avait sa main dans mon pantalon.

Et moi… j'avais la mienne dans son spandex.

Et oui, il n'avait pas encore tombé le cycliste. Qu'importe ce fut chose faîte avant la fin de cette journée.

On va dire qu'on s'est envoyé en l'air dans la ferraille.

On va dire que ça m'avait fait mal et en même temps du bien.

On va dire qu'il m'avait manqué mine de rien.

C'est là que j'ai compris que je commençais à ressentir quelque chose pour lui.

_On va dire que c'est là que je me suis rendu compte…_

_que j'étais dans la merde._

* * *

Après être venu me voir sur L2 la première fois, Heero est revenu cinq fois. 

Pendant un an.

Lors de sa dernière visite en AC 196 je lui ai donné mon email, qu'il me prévienne au moins quand il se pointe.

Je ne le sentais pas de l'avoir au 'phone.

Ou plutôt, je préférais ne pas entendre sa voix.

Le son véhiculait l'émotion

ou la non émotion.

S'il avait parlé il aurait fallu que je lui réponde.

De vive voix.

Et je ne savais pas

quoi lui dire.

_Et puis…_

par écrit

on n'entendait pas

le blanc,

le vide

d'une conversation.

Par écrit c'est moins

vivace.

_Par écrit ça fait moins…_

* * *

Il a dû avoir besoin de se soulager six fois en AC 196. 

Six visites en un an.

On va dire que je ne pense pas à ceux ou celles qui pouvaient – peuvent ? le soulager en mon absence.

On va dire que j'apprécie pas trop de me faire mal.

_Ego ?_

On va pas se demander si c'était -censé ? me faire mal.

On va dire que je n'ai rien demandé vu que jusqu'à présent on ne se parlait pas plus que ça.

_Je me suis contenté de ce que j'ai eu._

_Six nuits par an._

On va dire que j'ai tenté d'aller voir d'autres hommes ou femmes, que c'était cool, parfois mieux…

Mais ce n'était pas pareil.

_Va-t-on dire que je suis masochiste ?_

J'attends un homme qui ne m'embrasse jamais,

qui me prend et que je prends,

qui me fait prendre mon pied

et qui me laisse sans un mot.

Un ado qui me laisse son empreinte

et son regard

en souvenir.

_J'attends, vraiment ?_

**_

* * *

_**On va dire que je le hais quand il m'enlace

On va dire que je hais quand ses lèvres frôlent mon cou sans s'y poser franchement.

On va dire que j'exècre ce qui pourrait passer pour une esquisse de caresse, de tendresse…

_Alors qu'il m'empoignait les fesses !_

… ou pour une simple répulsion à me toucher vraiment.

…

Une répulsion à toucher mon cœur avec sa bouche,

à ce qu'il y ait autre chose qu'un corps à corps.

_Pourquoi vouloir plus ?_

_On va dire que je suis amer._

_On va dire que je réfléchis trop._

* * *

Fin AC 196 – décidément cette année était un grand cru - c'est moi qui suis venu à lui 

par un concours de circonstance.

La jeune princesse devenue vice-ministre venait d'être enlevée.

On va dire que le jour où il me l'a annoncé, j'ai vu son dos en gros plan.

On va dire que j'ai murmuré « tout pour la personne que l'on aime »

On va dire que je l'ai suivi ensuite.

Pour l'aider lui.

Pour l'aider elle, bien sûr.

Mais j'ai d'abord pensé à assurer

_ses_

arrières.

En pensant à lui

j'ai pensé à moi,

préférant qu'il ait la vie sauve

pour avoir une chance de le revoir.

_Même si… même si c'était comme ça._

Même si c'était six fois par an.

_On va dire que je n'ai aucune fierté.?_

_Peut-être plus qu'il n'y paraît ?_

* * *

On va dire qu'une fois la jolie princesse sauvée je n'ai pas de suite revu le sauveur. 

_Peut-être était-il avec elle ? Aucune idée._

Je suis retourné sur L2 avec Hilde.

_J'étais pas à plaindre._

_Quand on veut un truc, on se bouge pour l'avoir._

_Moi j'ai bougé mon cul, j'ai obtenu du sexe._

C'est sûr que lui ne s'est pas plaint.

Moi non plus.

C'est sûr on s'est dit que dalle en dehors des missions.

_On._

Lui et moi.

Donc je ne suis pas à plaindre.

J'avais pas bougé autre chose que mon cul

Que vouliez-vous que j'obtienne d'autre ?

_**

* * *

**_On va dire que début AC 197, il était sorti de nulle part. 

_J'étais toujours sur L2._

_Toujours à jouer les ferrailleurs._

Hilde s'était trouvé un chic type et j'en étais venu à me demander pourquoi je ne m'étais pas servie d'elle.

_Oui pourquoi ?_

_Elle était belle, sensuelle, drôle, intelligente._

Avec elle on discutait.

Ah oui c'était peut-être pour ça.

On discutait.

On partageait nos pensées,

pas nos corps.

Les pensées étaient trop intimes.

J'étais plus lié à Hilde qu'à Heero.

Quelque part c'était une solution de facilité.

Mais même si je ne partageais pas mes pensées,

j'avais apparemment prêté mon cœur

et il me revenait.

Six fois par an.

J'étais le yoyo

et Heero le fil.

Un yoyo inversé.

_Le fil se casserait._

* * *

J'avais pris le temps de réfléchir, 

pesé le pour et le contre

et m'étais décidé à essayer

de le connaître mieux

pour avoir un peu plus.

_Qui sait ?_

Plus que les quelques mots que l'on avait échangés pendant les missions.

_Comment ça nous les mecs on faisait les choses à l'envers ?_

_On couchait et après on causait ?_

Non on n'était pas tous comme ça.

Mais moi… apparemment je l'étais ?

_Le suis-je encore ?_

…

Après tout, je ne connaissais pas vraiment le mec à qui je m'étais donné

et qui s'était donné à moi.

Alors quand il s'était pointé en février AC 197, on a parlé.

Enfin "parlé"..

_Ouais._

J'ai lancé le sujet :

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie maintenant ? »

« … »

« Et tu aimes L2 ? »

« … »

« Et euh t'attends quoi de la vie ? »

« … »

« Et euh… »

« Et euh » il m'a regardé dans les yeux avec une lueur doucement ironique.

Pour la première fois je me suis senti rougir alors qu'on avait fait bien plus que blablater ces dernières années.

J'ai recommencé à parler et il a haussé un sourcil perplexe :

sa main était déjà sous mon pull.

Sur ma peau.

Et au fur et à mesure que j'essayais de rassembler mes idées,

que nos deux souffles s'accéléraient

et que mes pauvres tétons s'érigeaient sous ses doigts devenus experts en mon corps,

je me rendais compte que je perdais le fil

en même temps que le nord.

Je tentais un baroud d'honneur, avalant ma salive, calmant un temps soit peu mon rythme cardiaque.

Je recommençais à parler.

« Euh… »

Sa bouche s'était approchée de mon oreille,

l'avait mordue

et il avait murmuré.

Tout doucement.

« Tais-toi »

Autant dire qu'après je n'ai plus essayé de parler.

J'ai essayé de le comprendre, de le prendre comme il était.

De ne pas lui imposer mes pensées du moment, somme toute ridicules.

« Putain qu'est-ce qu'on fout ? Qu'attends-tu de moi ? »

On n'avait rien à se dire.

Il n'avait rien à me dire.

_**

* * *

Je ne peux pas les yeux dans les yeux  
Balancer ça, il ne me croirait pas  
Je ne veux pas annoncer la couleur  
Entre toi et moi, je vois des mois  
Quand il comprendra sa douleur …**_

C'était évident.

Il attendait un corps.

Et moi, mah j'attendais que dalle au début.

Et quand tu n'attends rien et que ce rien revient encore et encore,

t'en viens à vouloir encore plus de ce "rien".

On baisait certes, mais plus comme au début.

On avait acquis de l'expérience.

On se faisait de plus en plus de bien,

de moins en moins mal,

quoique moi après j'avais un goût amer,

amertume que je ne sentais pas avant.

_Trop de goût tuait le goût._

Il était en train de susciter le dégoût de lui

en moi en même temps que le dégoût de moi-même.

Alors que ça devenait de plus en plus bon.

* * *

C'était ridicule cette sensation. 

Il ne m'avait rien demandé d'autre que mon corps

et je le lui avais donné volontiers,

vu que j'avais le sien en échange.

Je décidais d'arrêter de faire ma gonzesse

et me comporter en vrai mec.

J'allais pas commencer à chercher midi à quatorze heures.

Pas mon genre.

_Mais pouvait-on… changer ?_

On ne pouvait pas forcer quelqu'un à être ce qu'il n'était pas.

Il ne voulait pas discuter, ok.

Le cul pour le cul.

Il n'avait pas plus que ça envie de me voir en dehors des draps ?

_Quand il y en avait ?_

Ok.

Je rencontrerais quelqu'un d'autre – n'avais-je pas déjà essayé ? et ce serait vite réglé.

En attendant j'ai pris ce que j'avais à prendre.

_Rien._

* * *

J'ai vraiment essayé de rencontrer du monde entre deux « visites » . 

J'ai essayé et

parfois ça a marché.

Je suis resté deux mois avec une chic fille.

« Un » soir il m'a trouvé avec elle dans l'appart.

En train de l'embrasser c'est tout.

Il rentrait chez moi comme si c'était la fête.

Le moulin de Maxwell.

_Et je le laissais faire…_

_… parce que je le voulais._

Je suis pas victime.

Ah si :

de ma connerie.

Après tout je n'avais pas mis un terme à ce manège.

* * *

Il m'avait donc trouvé en train de l'embrasser, 

un truc que j'avais jamais fait avec lui même après deux ans et des patates.

AC 198, déjà… comme le temps filait…

Enfin concrètement,

on avait baisé, si on comptait avec avant la fin de la guerre,

60 fois

et ses lèvres n'avaient même pas atterri « accidentellement » sur les miennes.

J'avais senti sa bouche frôler ma peau, sa langue glisser sur mon corps

mais rien de plus.

Tout était

purement

sexuel.

Tension.

Réaction.

Expulsion.

Extase.

Et le lendemain personne.

Quand il y avait un « lendemain ».

A ce moment précis, j'aurais presque voulu qu'il ait eu une réaction devant elle,

qu'il se soit énervé,

ait eu envie de se barrer.

Merde quoi, quelque chose !

Et voilà que jem'étais remisà repenser comme une gonzesse.

Fallait que j'arrête de me faire des films que je n'avais même pas conscience de créer.

* * *

Il ne s'était pas sauvé ce soir-là. 

Non.

Ce fut moi qui dut faire le con.

A m'être dégagé d'elle discrètement.

A avoir un rire gêné.

A le présenter à « Tara », comme « un ami »

Il ne s'était pas sauvé.

Il était resté à lui faire la conversation,

à lui demander ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie,

si elle habitait dans le coin…

Il en était venu à faire la causette.

J'en étais venu à sortir les boissons et les petits gâteaux,

à écouter Tara parler d'elle, parler de moi.

A l'écouter lui dire qu'elle m'avait rencontré en venant rendre visite à Hilde,

qu'elle était la sœur de son petit ami,

qu'elle avait mis du temps à pouvoir m'épingler…

Des trucs gênants, quoi.

Comme Tara était d'un naturel bavard, elle lui avait raconté comment elle m'avait coincé

contre la porte de mon bureau et embrassé, prenant les choses en mains.

J'avais beau être dragueur, dès qu'il s'agissait de la « famille » - après tout c'était la belle sœur d'Hilde -

j'touchais pas.

La famille c'est sacré.

_On choisissait ses amis…_

_Pas besoin de me mettre Hilde à dos._

_Si la petite venait et que ça marchait pas, mah…_

_c'était la vie._

_Mais si j'étais venue chercher Tara…_

J'avais la conscience à peu près tranquille,

sauf que j'avais mon secret qui était venu me rendre visite.

Personne n'était au courant

de mon côté.

Pour ce qui était de Heero, j'en savais rien.

Que savais-je de lui ?

_**

* * *

**_J'avais beau la toiser, elle avait les yeux sur Heero. 

Heero

qui

riait

avec

elle.

_Ce rire…_

_Mais à quoi il jouait ?_

Moi il me prenait ou je le prenais.

Il gémissait.

Il suait comme un bœuf et grognait.

Moi c'était la même.

Et c'était clair.

_Et avec elle il partageait ses sourires ?_

Et elle qui continuait en disant que c'était « la première fois » qu'elle rencontrait un « ami de Duo »

en dehors de Hilde, que celle-ci n'avait pas dit grand-chose et qu'« il ne parlait jamais de ses buddies… »

_Normal quand ses « amis » étaient des ex terroristes._

Et elle était repartie de plus belle :

et où il m'avait rencontré, et depuis combien de temps…

Quelle pipelette !

Heero avait répondu avec un naturel qui faisait peur :

« Sur une corniche : il a essayé de me tuer »

Elle a alors haussé un sourcil.

Puis elle a ri.

Elle avait cru qu'il blaguait.

J'ai vu ses jolis yeux verts pétiller de malice.

J'ai vu ses joues rosir de plaisir, mettant en valeur sa carnation de rouquine.

J'ai vu qu'elle était sous le charme de mon « pote ».

J'ai vu qu'elle croyait avoir affaire au prince charmant.

* * *

Et quand elle a posé la question fatidique : « De toi à moi Heero, il est comment Duo ? » 

_Poser une question de fille à un gars juste devant moi…_

_« Il est comment » quoi ?_

_C'était quoi cette question ?_

_De quoi parlait-elle ?_

_C'était quoi ces nanas qui interrogeaientles potes pour connaître mieux leurs petits copains ?_

A ce moment-là il m'a regardé.

_Je l'ai senti._

Il m'a regardé.

_Je ne me suis pas tourné._

J'ai gardé les yeux fixés sur elle.

_Il m'a regardé puis il s'est détourné._

Il l'a regardé elle.

Ses yeux de chat

pleins d'espoir,

pleins de tout.

Toute mignonne.

Et il lui a répondu

d'une voix neutre :

« Au lit c'est une bombe »

…

* * *

J'ai entendu le silence, ce jour-là. 

J'ai entendu son sourire confiant se faner.

J'ai entendu l'ébauche d'une phrase.

Un souffle se couper.

Une respiration se perdre.

J'ai entendu son regard à lui se poser sur moi.

Je me suis entendu essayer de dire

quelque chose.

J'ai entendu ses pensées à Tara

quand elle s'est détournée de lui

pour me regarder moi,

quand elle a vu que ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague

car je ne mentais jamais, hein ?

_Alors pourquoi j'avais présenté ce serpent comme un ami ?_

_Qu'avait-elle lu dans son regard à lui ?_

_Qu'avait-elle vu dans mes yeux ?_

La vérité était que je ne pouvais pas le présenter comme étant mon "coup du moment"

surtout que ça faisait deux ans et quelques.

Même mes expressions faciales ne mentaient pas à ce moment-là.

J'étais trop pris au dépourvu.

_Avec toute la bonne volonté du monde,_

_je n'aurais pas pu lui faire croire autre chose._

* * *

J'ai vu la lueur espiègle fuir ses yeux à la belle Tara. 

J'ai vu la confusion passer puis autre chose.

J'ai vu sa bouche murmurer le mot

**F**

**U**

**M**

**I**

**E**

**R**

¤

_**Dis-lui toi que je t'aime  
Et qu'il se branche sur la FM  
Alors il pourra me capter  
Ou bien, c'est qu'il est complètement disjoncté  
**_

J'ai senti la gifle sur sa joue à lui.

J'ai souhaité si fort qu'il ait mal

comme moi.

_**

* * *

Toi, tu es le seul double de moi**_

¤

_J'ai voulu..._

_qu'il ressente quelque chose._

¤

J'ai vu Tara se lever dignement

sans un regard pour moi.

J'ai vu une chic fille sortir de ma vie

par la porte.

_Tout ça pour quoi ?_

Je suis resté assis comme un con

puis je me suis levé sans un regard pour_ lui._

_Les yeux ne comptaient plus ?_

_Les mots non plus ?_

_Pas envie de lui parler._

_Pourquoi faire ?_

Ça l'amusait visiblement de me prendre pour un Jean de la Lune.

Ce serait la dernière fois.

* * *

Il s'est levé derrière moi. 

Sans un bruit, mais j'ai senti sa présence.

Je l'ai senti dans mon dos.

Et j'avais froid.

Je l'ai senti comme on ressent la peur

et l'excitation.

J'ai senti sa bouche contre mon oreille,

sa voix me dire :

« Elle n'était pas pour toi »

Je lui ai répondu sans me mettre en colère,

_non la rage aurait été trop belle à entendre,_

_les mots prononcés sur un ton particulier auraient trop véhiculé,_

_trop de moi-même :_

« Pour qui tu te prends ? Qui crois-tu être ? »

« ... »

« Dégage de chez moi et ne reviens pas. Ou je te bute »

Il m'a alors répondu, ironique au possible :

« Qui je suis ? Je suis celui pour lequel tu faisais la femme. Celui a qui tu posais des questions de gamines ».

_La guerre des mots._

_Après la guerre des corps._

Nous nous répondîmes du tac o tac, sans jamais hausser le ton :

- Celui que je vois six fois par an sur L2.

- Celui à qui tu n'as jamais demandé de rester.

- Celui qui m'a dit de me taire quand j'ai essayé de lui parler.

- Celui à qui tu as posé des questions à la con.

- Celui qui ne m'a jamais embrassé.

_C'était ridicule._

_ça n'avait strictement rien à faire là._

_Mais c'est ce que j'ai dit..._

_C'est ce que j'ai ressenti..._

- Celui qui n'a jamais osé.

¤

A ce moment je me suis tourné vers lui.

J'ai plongé mes yeux vides d'essence dans son regard bleu.

Toujours aussi froid.

Toujours aussi intense.

Et j'ai balancé d'une voix sans timbre la phrase qui pour moi allait sonner le glas de cette relation "à la con" comme il l'a si bien dit.

- Celui qui ne m'a jamais aimé.

Voilà j'avais dit le mot.

Il pouvait partir maintenant.

Il m'a répondu de suite, d'une voix que je ne lui avais jamais entendue jusqu'ici vu qu'on – je ? – jouait à l'"homme fort".

- Celui qui ne sait pas aimer.

La voix était neutre, oui, mais avec une once… de… quelque chose ?

Toujours était-il que sa réponse fut accueillie par mon silence.

Quelques secondes.

Puis il a poursuivi, sur un ton calme, irritant, seule sa respiration pouvait trahir... quelque chose :

- Que veux-tu m'entendre dire, hein ? J'aime ton corps, Duo. Tu me plais, j'aime le sexe avec toi. J'aime être en toi, j'aime que tu sois en moi. Tu veux unmachin comme dans les films ? Avec des petits oiseaux et du soleil couchant ? Tu vas me dire que c'est ce que tu recherchais la première fois que ça s'est fait ?

* * *

**_Dis-lui toi que je t'aime  
C'est toujours le même dilemme  
Un jour ou toujours, qui sait  
Combien de mois, de mois cela va durer ?_**

* * *

J'ai choisi de ne pas répondre à cette question : ça m'aurait forcé à me regarder en face. 

Nan j'ai préféré biaiser, me poser en maître, sortir le sourire en coin et le regard cynique.

L'attitude même du gars qui "assure".

_Alors que j'avais peur de ce qu'il allait me dire, s'il me parlait encore._

_Peur de ce qu'il venait juste de me dire._

Alors que nous avions notre toute première discussion. Une vraie.

Alors que je "faisais la femme" oui, à chercher le pourquoi du comment, quitte à me mettre à découvert. A nu. Ça servait de faire le relou.

_La même guerre des mots._

_Des questions sans réponses._

_Le même tac o tac._

_On grattait la surface…_

_Et qu'est-ce qu'on y gagnait ?_

_J'ai répliqué :_

- Pourquoi vouloir l'exclusivité, Heero alors que je ne sais même pas ce que tu fous ailleurs ? Pourquoi dégoûter quelqu'un qui me veut vraiment ?

- Pourquoi ne jamais avoir posé les vraies questions ? Pourquoi tergiverser Monsieur « I run, I hide but I never lie »

- Pourquoi attendre sur moi, Mister "Perfect" ? T'es chié quand même de venir me faire la leçon, quand on veut quelque chose, on le prend !

Et il l'a pris, le salaud.

Il a pris mes lèvres

en un baiser…

Tendre.

_Tendre._

_un baiser…_

De cinéma.

Mais pas factice.

_J'espère…_

Avec de la douceur.

Des mains dans les cheveux.

Des caresses sur la nuque.

Des nez qui se frôlent et qui se frottent.

Des dents qui mordillent des chairs souples.

_Des sourires…_

Et des soupirs qui se mêlent.

Et des désirs qui se taisent

pour laisser parler des émotions différentes.

Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais au début.

Mais c'était ce que je voulais

depuis quelques temps.

_Pouvait-on changer ?_

**_

* * *

Dis-lui toi que je t'aime  
Entre l'amour, l'amour et la haine  
Question de poids de délier  
Qui sait combien de temps cela va durer ?_**

Et j'y avais cru.

J'y avais cru à mon simili happy end.

Au fait que je ne "posais pas les bonnes questions".

Au fait que je me cachais derrière des fausses excuses.

Au fait que j'essayais de plus ou moins le prendre tel qu'il était, de le comprendre, tout en cherchant quelqu'un pour le remplacer.

Au fait qu'il me faisait peur.

_A mon propre paradoxe._

C'était lui le plus sincère dans notre « relation »

_C'était moi qui changeais et moi qui l'accusais._

J'y avais quand même cru…

… que ça allait changer à présent qu'on avait crevé l'abcès.

_Toujours était-il que…_

Le lendemain de notre premier baiser

et de notre première nuit sans bais- sans coucher ? ensemble.

Le lendemain de notre première nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre à se câliner vraiment,

à se toucher,

à écouter les battements de son cœur sur son torse,

à prendre le temps de le tenir contre moi,

à le laisser me dénouer les cheveux pour les caresser, ce que je ne lui avais jamais laissé faire,

après lui avoir fait un peu plus confiance,

Le lendemain…

Il était parti.

_Tout ça pour ça ?_

**_

* * *

Dis-lui toi que je t'aime  
Dis-lui, dis-lui, redis-lui quand même  
Déduis-lui ce poème  
Say "no, never", non jamais, à plus jamais_ ** _**

* * *

**_Comme d'habitude, hein ? Pourquoi être amer. 

Le seul changement était qu'il était resté toute une nuit

C'était hier.

Pas le temps de tirer son coup.

Si, le temps il l'avait largement..

_Mais ptet pas l'énergie ?_

Ptet qu'il savait que je le jetterais en l'air s'il avait tenté quoi que ce soit

après avoir joué au salaud avec Tara ?

_Avec moi ?_

Après tout on ne s'était jamais fait de serments.

Il m'avait dit ce que je voulais entendre n'est-ce pas ?

_Il m'avait dit… quelque chose._

_Je voulais au moins entendre des mots de sa bouche_

Il voulait être sûr de n'avoir aucun « rival » .

Personne pour l'empêcher de prendre son pied.

C'est vrai, pour un peu que je sois fidèle à Tara ou qui que ce soit, j'aurais pu lui dire non.

Il n'était pas censé être au courant de mes « écarts »…

_Ecarts… si et seulement si nous avions une « relation »_

_Mais qu'est-ce que je foutais avec ce gars ?_

Pourquoi être resté tout ce temps ?

Malgré tout ?

Non pas _pourquoi._ Le pourquoi je le connais.

La vrai question c'est _comment_.

Comment ai-je pu rester aussi longtemps sachant

que je n'avais rien à attendre ?

_Attendre quoi ?_

_Pourquoi attendre ?_

_J'aurais pu…_

J'aurais pu parler bien avant,

vraiment parler.

_Dire tout au lieu de n'importe quoi._

"Quand on veut quelque chose, on le prend."

Peut-être ne le voulais-je pas vraiment.

Peut-être que je ne sais pas ce que je veux.

**¤¤¤ Fin du flash-back ¤¤¤**

**_

* * *

_**

¤¤¤¤ Temps présent ¤¤¤¤

Pff ça me brasse,

Vraiment.

_Marre de réfléchir… moi qui soi-disant vivaisau jour le jour._

…

Je vais arrêter de jouer au con avec ce con.

_Ça me prend la tête._

Du coup je vais tout envoyer définitivement se faire foutre.

_Je voulaischercher le numéro de Tara et l'appeler pour m'expliquer…_

_… et finalement j'ai allumé mon ordinateur portable pour lui envoyer un mail._

- après tout elle aurait pu raccrocher

et je n'aime pas…

qu'on se décroche

de moi.

_En tous cas…_

_pas_

_de_

_vive_

_voix._

Par curiosité je check mon tout dernier mail.

Trop la flemme et pas le temps de regarder les autres.

_Putain…_

un email sans expéditeur.

_Merdum._

Ça fait vraiment trop longtemps que je n'ai pas vidé ma messagerie.

Combien de temps… ?

Je dois encore recevoir des spams chelous.

Bon, je vérifie que le mail n'est pas vérolé et je l'ouvre.

Oui je suis curieux.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à ouvrir ce mail-là en particulier alors qu'il y en a des dizaines et des dizaines qui m'attendent.

_Pubs et pubs et… pubs sûrement…_

Faut dire que je check mes mails pros, mes mails persos je regarde pour ainsi dire jamais.

C'est pas comme si j'avais cinq cent milles potes

et les mails chaîne je m'en fous un peu donc…

M'enfin.

_Heureusement que je dispose d'un grand espace de stockage, hein ?_

Toujours est-il que j'ouvre celui-_là._

…

il y a juste quelques mots.

_**

* * *

Dis-lui toi que je t'aime  
Bien sûr, on en revient toujours au même  
Thème insoluble, c'est vrai  
C'est toi que j'aime, pour de vrai …**_

**

* * *

**

Du coup, je regarde les autres messages de ce non expéditeur.

C'est con hein ? C'est con de donner un mail à quelqu'un si tu ne lis pas ce qu'il t'écris ?

_Est-ce vraiment lui ?_

Mais j'avais tellement… peur ? De lire ce qu'il avait à me dire,

_s'il m'écrivait…_

s'il voulait me dire quelque chose ?

Pourquoi l'avoir donné. ?

_Peut-être pour me donner bonne conscience ?_

Je filtre les mails et me concentre que sur l'expéditeur anonyme.

Y en a PLEIN !

J'ai dû me taper tous les spams et autres « si tu l'envois pas à 30000000 personnes avant dix minutes tu seras malheureux toute ta vie » et « essayez gratuitement le Gundra, Viagra de la Toundra à base de Gundanium » avant de repérer

huit mails.

_Peut-être pour les huit dernières fois où il est venu…_

Ça correspondait…

_Mais est-ce bien lui ?_

Après tout c'est peut-être une blague, une charade…

Mais toutes les dates correspondent…

à la veille des derniers jours où il s'était pointé.

Systématiquement.

_Je me rappelle de chaque jour._

**

* * *

**Dans chaque message, aucun nom, aucun sujet. 

Seulement quatre lignes

Sauf un mail où il n'y en avait qu'une…

**_

* * *

_**1er message : Expéditeur anonyme 10 mars AC 197 

**_Dis-lui toi que je t'aime  
Ou programme-moi sur IBM  
Je n'aimerais pas le blesser  
Je m'rends compte que, pour compte, nous l'avons laiss  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

2ème message, Expéditeur anonyme, 11 juin AC 197

**_Dis-lui toi que je t'aime  
Et qu'il se branche sur la FM  
Alors il pourra me capter  
Ou bien, c'est qu'il est complètement disjonct

* * *

_**

3ème message, Expéditeur anonyme, 12 août AC 197

**_Je ne peux pas les yeux dans les yeux  
Balancer ça, il ne me croirait pas  
Je ne veux pas annoncer la couleur  
Entre toi et moi, je vois des mois  
Quand il comprendra sa douleur …

* * *

_4ème message, Expéditeur Anonyme, 13 octobre AC 197**

**_Toi, tu es le seul double de moi_**

_**

* * *

**_5ème message, Expéditeur anonyme, 14 décembre AC 197

_**Dis-lui toi que je t'aime  
C'est toujours le même dilemme  
Un jour ou toujours, qui sait  
Combien de mois, de mois cela va durer ?

* * *

**_6ème message, Expéditeur anonyme, 15 février AC 198 

**_Dis-lui toi que je t'aime  
C'est toujours le même dilemme  
Un jour ou toujours, qui sait  
Combien de mois, de mois cela va durer ?_**

_**

* * *

**_

7ème message, Expéditeur anonyme, 16 avril AC 198

_**Dis-lui toi que je t'aime  
Dis-lui, dis-lui, redis-lui quand même  
Déduis-lui ce poème  
Say "no, never", non jamais, à plus jamais

* * *

**_8ème message : Expéditeur anonyme, 17 juin AC 198

**_Dis-lui toi que je t'aime  
Bien sûr, on en revient toujours au même  
Thème insoluble, c'est vrai  
C'est toi que j'aime, pour de vrai …

* * *

_**

…

J'ai commencé par le dernier hein ?… 

Mais ne disait-on pas que les derniers seraient les premiers

dans ce qui était supposé être ma religion ?

Ça ne me dit pas ce qu'il faisait tout ce temps.

Ça ne me dit pas où il est allé ni avec qui il est, ni ce qu'il fait.

Ça ne me dit pas pourquoi il me faisait du mal, parfois sciemment, j'en suis sûr.

Ça n'excuse rien.

Ça ne m'excuse pas non plus, si j'avais à être excusé de quoi que ce soit.

Ça n'explique ni ne justifie rien.

Ça me dit juste qu'il avait peut-être la même peur que moi de me parler en face.

_Ça ne me dit même pas comment il m'…. ._

_Alors qu'il me l'avait expliqué hier… non ?_

_Je lui plaisais ? Il aimait être en moi autant que je sois en lui..._

Ça me donne des peut-être…

Ça me donne… des mots de plus.

_Des mois… il voit des mois…_

_Et en même temps il ne sait pas…_

On est… peut-être…

pas si différents.

**_« Tu es le seul double de moi » …_**

Ça me dit qu'on est assurément une belle paire de couillons.

Et surtout,

surtout…

qu'au moins quelques fois ?

quand nous étions ensemble,

même sans me donner de baisers,

on ne baisait pas forcément.

_Vu qu'il m'…_

_Parfois on faisait l'…_

Suis-je trop con d'y croire encore ?

_Croire à quoi ?_

C'est clair que je ne renie pas la baise : je l'ai voulue.

Je l'ai désirée.

Je l'ai recherchée et je l'ai eue.

Il ne m'a jamais forcé

la main.

J'étais toujours prêt.

Lui aussi.

Mais savoir que parfois on n'a pas fait que ça…

ça me botte.

Et c'est mon mail

peut-être son laptop

qui me le dit

à moi

qu'il

m'ai..

_**

* * *

**_En rassemblant les mots et en lançant une requête sur internet, 

j'ai découvert que ces phrases formaient en fait une chanson.

J'ai découvert que Heero Yuy, sous ses dehors froids, était soit un romantique,

soit le pire des crétins s'il voulait me faire croire que ces mots venaient de lui.

_Un peu des deux ?_

_Hmph_

_Je dirais…_

Je dirais que ces mots ne sont pas les siens mais que c'était peut-être ce qu'il voulait me dire.

_A moins que ?_

_Je ne suis pas dans sa tête._

Ne m'avait-il pas dit hier textuellement qu'il "aimait le sexe avec moi "?

Ne m'avait-il pas demandé ce que je "voulais l'entendre me dire ?"

Les paroles contredisaient-elles les écrits ?

Et moi ? Qu'aimais-je en lui ?

…

Que connaissais-je de lui à part son corps, sa voix, sa peau ?

_Peu importe…_

_Peu m'importe là..._

Et peu importe qu'il ait emprunté cette chanson.

C'est du conditionnel.

C'est peut-être une chimère,

mais ces mots me libèrent un peu plus qu'hier.

_Il m'... même un peu._

…

C'était ce qu'il voulait me dire, non ?

_Peut-être ? Qu'est-ce que je sais de lui ?_

_Alors quitte à prendre aussi les mots des autres puisqu'on n'arrive pas à se comprendre quand je parle,_

_je répondrais à tous ses mails._

_Tout ce temps perdu à jouer à la souris qui a peur du chat._

_Mais qui est le chat ?_

Et peut-être a-t-il voulu me baratiner.

_Peut-être…_

Peut-être veut-il seulement mon corps.

Après tout, il "l'aimait."

Peut-être ne savait-il pas aimer mais qu'il aimait différemment… quand même ?

C'était ce qui était dit, non ?

Non ?

Peut-être que ses émotions n'avaient pas évolué en même temps que les miennes.

Ni de la même façon.

Logique.

Assez de « peut-être »…

Je m'en fous, je veux y croire.

Je vais être moi-même

et… chercher les mots

pour qu'il revienne.

…

Je lui ai fait faux bond huit fois

en ne lui répondant jamais

quelque part.

_Mine de rien._

Et que cette fois on parle.

A cœur ouvert.

A esprit ouvert.

Lui dire…

que..

_Moi aussi…_

Je voudrais

qu'il sache

que..

_je…_

_¤_

_¤_

**Owari**

_**

* * *

**_ **_

* * *

_**

**_Bien sûr faut que ça me tombe dessus en pleine correction._**

**_Bien sûr vous vous demandez pourquoi Heero est comme ça… et moi aussi._**

**_Alors pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, oui je ferais le pov de Heero qui s'appellera « sache que… je… » sur la chanson de Goldman. Et j'avertis que le titre de la seconde partie ne veut rien dire, c'est pas du tout le sunset et les petits oiseaux, ce qui ne veut pas dire que ce soit forcément moche ce qu'ils vivent. Leur relation n'est pas commune, tout en l'étant. Ce que vivent ces deux-là on voit ça tous les jours et pourtant en même temps… ;-) héhéh é.!_**

**_Mais ce sera pas pour maintenant que non, que nenni ! Priorité à deux corrections de fics dont une pour petit poulpe ;-) Hey ma belle check tes mails à partir de dimanche. Poutoux na toi ma Lel'. _**

**_Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic et j'espère que ça vous aura plu !_**

**_Ça change, hein ?_**

**_Mithy fic écrivailleuse_**

**_ps : cette fic ne prend le parti ni de Heero ni de Duo, si on a l'impression que le Dudulle est à plaindre c'est parce que c'est son pov, c'est lui qui parle donc il est subjectif. Je vous vois d'ici dire que Heero est un salaud ;-)_**

**_ps 2 : faire la femme, dans le sens qu'on attribue parfois à raison à la femme tous les blablas inutiles, les louvoiements pour obtenir les trucs, les ruses du chacal, etc…_**

**_ps 3 : 1x2x1 ou 2x1x2 ? Les deux ;-)_**

**_Dis-lui toi que je t'aime_**

**_Dis-lui toi que je t'aime  
Ou programme-moi sur IBM  
Je n'aimerais pas le blesser  
Je m'rends compte que, pour compte, nous l'avons laissé_**

**_Dis-lui toi que je t'aime  
Et qu'il se branche sur la FM  
Alors il pourra me capter  
Ou bien, c'est qu'il est complètement disjoncté_**

**_Je ne peux pas les yeux dans les yeux  
Balancer ça, il ne me croirait pas  
Je ne veux pas annoncer la couleur  
Entre toi et moi, je vois des mois  
Quand il comprendra sa douleur …_**

**_Toi, tu es le seul double de moi_**

**_Dis-lui toi que je t'aime  
C'est toujours le même dilemme  
Un jour ou toujours, qui sait  
Combien de mois, de mois cela va durer ?_**

**_Dis-lui toi que je t'aime  
Entre l'amour, l'amour et la haine  
Question de poids de délier  
Qui sait combien de temps cela va durer ?_**

**_Dis-lui toi que je t'aime  
Dis-lui, dis-lui, redis-lui quand même  
Déduis-lui ce poème  
Say "no, never", non jamais, à plus jamais_**

**_Dis-lui toi que je t'aime  
Bien sûr, on en revient toujours au même  
Thème insoluble, c'est vrai  
C'est toi que j'aime, pour de vrai …_**


End file.
